Harry Potter And The Amazing Trip
by Harriet Weasley
Summary: Harry and cast make an exchange trip to America to a prestigious wizard school.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: All character's are property of J.K. Rowling. I own everyone from the American 

School. Don't sue for my first fic. My first time letting anyone else read my 

writing.

****

Chapter 1

Harry Potter woke up in his bed on 4 Privet Drive at three a.m. from a nightmare. The meaning of the dream and the time confused him. He was left drenched in sweat and scared. He sat up in bed and grabbed his glasses that were on his nightstand. Everything slid into focus as he slipped them on.

Harry looked at the clock and realized that it was his fifteenth birthday. He got up and went to his window to look outside. He usually his only birthday presents form friends and they would be arriving soon by owl post. He wasn't an ordinary boy; he was a wizard in training. He had unruly black hair with the brightest green eyes anyone has ever seen. He was extremely skinny, which was made worse with the oversized hand-me-downs form his cousin Dudley, who was roughly the size of a hippo, thanks to a diet.

Harry sat by his window and looked out. He sighed heavily and wished for a proper family. He lived with his aunt and uncle, who hated his guts because he wasn't normal, like them, but abnormal. He was treated like an unwanted animal, there against the Dursley's will. He got leftover clothing and no affection whatsoever. He that this train of thought often depressed him, so he tried to think of other things.

Harry decided to work on some holiday work that was assigned by Professor Binns, the History of Magic teacher. He didn't have to hide to do his homework anymore because the Dursley's were terrified of his escaped convict godfather, Sirius Black. He took out some parchment, quills, and books to start his essay when his snowy owl, Hedwig, flew into the room, accompanies by a large great horned owl. There was a package tied to Hedwig's leg while a large envelope was tied to the other owl's leg.

Harry removed both items with excitement. He opened the one Hedwig bought first. It turned out to be a birthday present from Sirius. It was a gorgeous broomstick case, made out of the best wood available. Harry immediately grabbed his Firebolt, another gift from Sirius, and put it into the case.

As soon as he was done, he looked over at the envelope the other owl had bought. It was from Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He took the letter and opened it, expecting his list of school supplies. He was very startled to read,

Dear Mr. Potter,

It is our pleasure to announce a new student exchange program with our sister school, Boston Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry, in America. You have been chosen as one of the eight to represent Hogwart's in this program.

Please respond to this letter by August 15. Please have your parents or guardians sign the enclosed permission form. You have received two lists in which you will need books for both schools. Please purchase the proper set.Sincerely,

Professor McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress

Harry read and reread the note with excitement. He definitely knew that he was going to go. He would have his Uncle Vernon sign with a little threat of his godfather. He couldn't wait until morning. He decided to write to Ron to see if he was chosen to go also.

He sent the letter with Hedwig and sat looking at his list of supplies for the American school. There were books on classes that he had and some that he wasn't taking, like Arithmancy. He hoped these classes weren't assigned to him.

Harry flopped on his back in bed and fell asleep again. He dreamed about the trip abroad. He felt good because maybe this year Voldemort wouldn't try to kill him if he was out of the country. He was always a target, along with his best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Harry woke up, his Aunt Petunia was rapping at his door. She screeched at him to get up and start breakfast for Dudley. She had to get everything ready for Duddy's party. They invited all of Dudley's friends over for a party and Harry was to stay out of he way, which was all right with Harry.

Harry got up, dressed quickly, and went downstairs, where he started the dietetic breakfast for his oversized cousin. He fried up two strips of bacon, scrambled egg whites, and one slice of dry toast. He served his cousin his plate.

"What would you like, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

"Nothing from you, boy, I'll wait for Petunia," he snapped.

Harry shrugged and got himself a bowl of cereal. He ate quickly before his aunt came in and put him to work. He wanted a chance to eat before he was banished from the house. He didn't want anything to with the guests.

The morning dragged on until the doorbell rang with the first guest, Dudley's best friend, Piers Polkiss. He had a girl of thirteen with him. He looked very peeved that she was tagging along. He explained that she was his weird cousin who was visiting. His mother forced him to bring her along to the party. She looked up and recognized Harry and showed relief at knowing someone here.

"That's fine, Piers, I know Harry Potter form school," she spoke up.

"Hey, Annie, how're you? You're going into the third year, aren't you?" Harry asked, with a side-glance at his aunt and uncle.

With a sneer, Piers said nastily, "well, why don't we leave the freaks alone?"

He and Dudley went off to the front room while Uncle Vernon pointed Harry and Annie to the garden and told them to stay out of the way. They wandered down to the wrecked greenhouse and sat on the bench.

"I didn't know you were related to Piers best friend. Isn't this a coincidence?"

"Yeah, now Uncle Vernon may not sign my permission slip for the exchange program."

"What program?" Annie asked.

"Well, the fifth years are going to have and exchange program with an American school and I have been chosen to be among one of the exchange students," he explained.

"Ooh, you're so lucky," she squealed excitedly.

They talked to each other while the party was in full swing. Aunt Petunia gave them some scraps and told them to stay away from the party. They did, talking steadily about the reactions of their families about them being magical folks.

Harry's family just ignored them while treating him like garbage. Annie confided that she was adopted as a baby and didn't know her birth parents. Her adoptive parents were upset that she was a witch, but loved and accepted here all the same.

"Well, you're accepted while my aunt and uncle just ignores me. I am banished from most things, and while today is my fifteenth birthday, I'm treated like trash," Harry said, with a touch of dismay. "I wish I had a real family."

"Harry, you have a family but they aren't with you in flesh, but in spirit, your parents are looking down on you with pride, they give you strength to get through the summer here. At school, you have our house and the teachers and the Weasleys as family. Don't forget," Annie said, "what Professor McGonagall said before we were sorted. Just keep your heart aligned with the friends you have made, okay?"

"Thanks, Annie, you made me feel better," he said as Piers came out and grabbed his cousin. The party was over and they were leaving. Annie gave a quick wave as she left. Harry went in and automatically started to clean up. He was doing his best to have the Dursleys sign the permission form.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Harry put the finishing touches on the essay he was writing that evening before it was dinnertime. He grabbed the form and went downstairs and found his uncle in the living room, reading the evening paper. Harry took a deep and waded into his request.

"Umm, Uncle Vernon, can I speak with you, sir?" Harry asked.

"What is it?" He snapped back.

"At my school, I was chosen to become involved in an exchange program and I need a permission form signed. I was wondering if I could go and if you could sign the paper," Harry said as nice as he could.

"Where are you going? Transylvania?" Uncle Vernon said snidely.

"Well, to America," he answered. "It would be the same length of time I would spend at school in England."

"Give me that paper. See if you could stay somewhere else for the summer, as we're going away and we don't want you there," Uncle Vernon said, signing the form.

"Can I stay with my friend Ron?" Harry asked excitedly.

His uncle gave a grunt that Harry took as a yes.

He went upstairs and found Hedwig in his room on her perch. She had an answer from Ron. Harry took the roll of parchment from her leg and tied the permission form to Hedwig's leg and sent her off to Hogwarts with the slip. He then sat down to read Ron's reply.

Dear Harry,

Yes, but I was chosen as an alternate. Mum and Dad said I could go if there is an opening. Since, Fred and George has their own school things, I could go. I hope the three of us can go together. Do you know who else got chosen?

Can you come over for any part of the summer before we leave for school? I hope so, send an answer as soon as you can.

See you soon,

Ron

Harry wrote a reply and set it aside until Hedwig returned. He hoped that Ron could go. He couldn't think of what it would be like without Ron with him. He packed his trunk then sat at his desk and wrote a letter to his godfather. He told him about the program and that he would be out of the country for the school year.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few weeks later, Harry was at the Burrow enjoying a carefree dinner with the Weasleys. Mr. Weasley looked dead on his feet with the fight against the Dark Lord going on. His once lively were weary and shadowed. He didn't seem all that interested in the muggle devices that he had Harry about all the time. He just ate quickly and quietly so he could head out again.

Harry sat between Ron and Ginny and listened with rapt attention as the twins went on and on about their plans for their joke shop, Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He was glad they had put the money he gave them to good use.

"Ron, have you heard from Hermione lately? Is she going on hte trip or not?" Harry asked.

"Nothing yet, but I hope I get word from the school about whether or not I will be going," he answered.

At that, a large brown owl swooped down with a letter for Ron. He took it and gave the owl some bread before it flew off again. He opened it and whooped with joy. Leaping out of his seat, he took the letter to his parents at the head of the table.

"Mum! Dad! I was chosen to go to America!" Ron shouted happily.

"That's great, Ron," his mother answered. "We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow for all your school things. Hopefully, we'll meet up with Hermione there and see if she is going."

"Oh, I wish I could go," Ginny wailed. "It is going to be very boring without you guys!"

"Aww, com'on, Ginny, we'll be there," Fred said.

"You'll hurt our feelings if you react this way," George said, pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Just be quiet, you two. You won't want me around so you can plan your graduation prank," Ginny said, dismally.

"Okay, you two, leave your sister alone," Mrs. Weasley said. "Do you still have your list for the American school, Ron? We'll need to check on what books are needed."

"Yes, mum. I'm going to send a note to Hermione with Pig. Maybe she can meet us there."

"All right, time for bed if we're going to go shopping tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley told her children, including Harry.

They all trooped off to their rooms and got ready for bed. Harry was sharing Ron's room and climbed all the way to the top floor. They allgot ready for bed an Harry stared at the ceiling, thinking about the change he was going to have. He had put the events of the Triwizard Tournament out of his mind and was dreading going back to Hogwarts. He couldn't face his peers yet and just wanted to forget about it while he was in America.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, after a hearty breakfast, the group left for Diagon Alley via Floo Powder. Harry and Ron went into Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron. They consulted their lists and noticed that they needed different robes, only they were dress robes. They were notified that they could where muggle clothing in school and only needed the robes for special occasions at the school.

They went to Madame Malkin's to get the robes and Ron was surprised to find that his were prepaid. He couldn't find out from whom they were from, as Madame Malkin wouldn't tell him. They were measured and fitted in no time at all.

They then went to get their books, parchment, quills, and ink. Theyalso stopped and got potion ingredients that they might need because they wouldn't know how to find them in Boston.

"Hey, Ron! Harry! Wait up!" came a shout from a crowd off to the right.

They looked around to finally see Hermione racing up to them. She first gave Harry a hug, then hugged Ron. Hermione had a huge bag with her and she looked excited. She had an air of mysteriousness around her.

"What's up, Hermione? Did you get picked for the exchange program?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, how about you two? Are any of you two going?" she asked.

"Yeah, Ron just got the go ahead last night. He was chosen as an alternate."

Yeah, that is why we are shopping now, so we can meet on the 31st of August to go to the Portkey Depot," Ron stated. "Maybe your parents would let you stay with us?"

"We met up with your parent at Gringotts and they said yes. I have all my stuff with me."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days later, the Weasleys, Harry and Hermione all left the Burrow early on the last day of August. They got to the depot and met up with Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Tow of the professors smiled at the three fifth years and congratulated them on the fine work they did to receive this honor. The third just sneered at them.

"Well, well, well, the famous trio is going to America. I'm going to have to keep my eyes on you," Professor Snape said quietly.

"We're waiting for more students. There is a total of eight of you going, along with Professors McGonagall and Snape," Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon glasses.

They waited as Justin Finch-Fletchly, Hannah Abbott, Pansy Parkinson, and Draco Malfoy all arrived with their families and made a very rowdy bunch. The parents talked with the teachers while the students all talked about the upcoming adventure.

"Okay, there will be two port keys. Your luggage will be sent over to meet you at the Port key Depot in Boston. There will be two groups with a teacher in each group," Dumbledore said. "Remember, you are representing this school, so act accordingly."

The students all nodded and grouped themselves in fours. Harry, Ron, and Hermione had grabbed Justin to be in their group. They went over and stood next to McGonagall while the other four went to Snape. The teachers each had an item that looked like muggle garbage. They all touched it and waited for the familiar tug in their abdomen. They all held on tight and tried to keep from giggling.

They all arrived, with half of them, including Harry, Ron, and Hermione, in a heap on the Depot floor. They picked themselves up and moved off the platform. They all grabbed their trunks and other items as they looked to their teachers for guidance.

"Okay, we'll go to a counter..." Professor McGonagall started to say when a tall young man in black trousers and a white t-shirt approached and greeted them.

"Hi there! I'm Marcus Quimby and I'm a teacher's aide sent by the Boston school. Mr. Manahan sent me over to bring to the school," he said, jovially.

"Hello, Mr. Quimby. I'm Professor McGonagall and this is Professor Snape. How will we be getting to the school with the trunks and all?" McGonagall asked, very business-like.

"Oh, we'll be using the Floo network. Just bring everything over here," he said briskly.

He pointed to a fireplace that was very large in comparison to which they were used to seeing. He led the way as the student dragged their trunks, cauldrons, and other items in his wake. They were all trying to take in their surroundings and the new sights. For a lot of these kids, this was their first time in the States.

"Wow," whispered Justin in awe, "look at all these people. There wasn't this many in the London Depot."

"This is one of the busiest places in America," Quimby said, as he took out a jar of Floo powder. "Now, if you all know how to use Floo powder, we'll go. Just yell 'Boston School'."

Professor McGonagall went first, followed by the rest. They found themselves in a huge room that was decorated in bright colors and huge windows that opened up to beautiful grounds. There were five long tables that were full with other students. They were told to leave their luggage there and go up to the front of the room.

They all went to the head table and faced the student body. Professors McGonagall and Snape went to the head table and sat down next to a witch in a bright red blouse. The new students stood wondering what they wee supposed to do at that moment.

"Now we'll separate you on to the proper teams. These are Wendelin, Coon, Gryffindor, and Potter. These teams will be your home away from home. You will sip from this goblet, after I call your name and you will walk to the table that will your team for the duration of your stay here at Boston," Quimby instructed them.

Justin went first and sipped. He started towards one of the center tables. he sat down among the cheers. Hannah, Terry and Pansy were called and they each went to the three out of four tables.

"Harry Potter!"

Everyone in the Hall gasped. The great Harry Potter had come into their midst. They had a team named after the Boy Who Lived. The table in which the Potter teams all sat up straighter. They have received one from the exchange school, Pansy Parkinson.

Harry walked up to the goblet and took a sip. He stood there in a trance-like for a minute before his feet started to shuffle. He let them take him towards a table. He went to the Gryffindor table. He stopped there and the trance-like feeling fell away like water.

By the end of the separation, Ron and Hermione were at the Gryffindor table with Harry, while Malfoy ended with the Potter team. Harry was surprised that he was in the house that he was in at Hogwarts. He decided to look in on the history of the school, if Hermione hasn't done so.

"Good evening, all. For those who don't know me, I'm Headmaster Manahan and I would like to welcome you to the Boston School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Here a few words to make your stay more fun. Stay happy and stay focused on your goals," said the wizard, who was in the center of the head table.

At this, the food was served and everyone started to eat. Ron dug in with gusto. He was always hungry and tended to think of only food. Harry was so impressed with the school that after every bite he looked around at everything. Hermione just tried to take in everything all at once, dropping a slice of buttered bread into her lap instead of her mouth.

At the end of the party, the headmaster dismissed everyone and the new students stood and looked around. Three kids came over to Harry, Ron and Hermione to take them to their dormitory. These three seemed to be designated to be their guides.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hi! I'm Violet Winters and this is Leondra Washington and Tony Crandall. We're toe be our guides and escorts while you're students here at Boston W & W," a tall blonde haired girl introduced herself and her friends.

"Hello there, I'm Hermione Granger and these two are Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. We're excited to be here," Hermione answered for them. "When do classes start?"

"Tomorrow. Why don't we give you a quick tour of the school? We don't want you to get lost on your first day of school," Tony offered.

Tony was a tall young man with chestnut brown hair that flowed over his shoulders and inquisitive brown eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a ripped t-shirt portraying a muggle band, LED ZEPPELIN. He kept looking at Hermione over as they followed the other two girls out.

"What is the history of this school? Our house at Hogwarts is Gryffindor, also. I'm surprised that there is one here," Hermione said in her breathless way to Leondra.

"Well, the grandson of Godric Gryffindor had come to the States when he was a young adult and got together with the witches and wizards of this area and started this school," Leondra explained. "He then left to go back to England. We had a team named for the worst American witch, but changed it in honor of the Boy Who Lived. We're so proud to have you as a member of our team."

"I'm proud to be here," Harry replied.

"Here are the classrooms for Transfiguration, Charms, Arithmancy, and others, Violet said. "The dormitories are located over this way. Each team has their dormitory with a special entrance. All you have to do is place your hand on the door and you will be let into the dormitory."

They arrived to a door where Leondra placed her hand on a square in the middle of the door. Leondra was a short girl with black hair pulled back so severely that her coal black eyes were pulled back to look Asian. She was wearing a purple skirt with a white blouse that contrasted well with her dark skin.

The door opened and she went in. The door closed immediately and Tony did the same procedure. It seemed like the door would only open for one person at a time. It never stayed open long enough for two to enter.

"All you have to do is place her hand on the square. Your names were recorded in the memory from the potion you took. It has all your DNA specifics so you will be recognized by our security systems," Violet explained.

Harry stepped forward and went first. He put his hand on the square and felt a tingling throughout his body, and the door opened and pulled him in. He looked around in awe at he spacious room. There were armchairs and sofas placed around and a nice fireplace with an inviting fire burning.

Hermione, then Ron followed him and stood in awe. This room looked just as comfortable as the Gryffindor common room. Tony took Ron and Harry to the boys' sleeping quarters while Hermione was taken to the girls' side. The boys' dorms held regular beds that were lied up along both sides of the room.

They got ready for bed and sat up talking. Harry was talking to a young man named Karl. He was interested in what classes that were offered at Hogwarts. He scoffed when Harry said that they were taking Divination.

"We don't have Divination because there are muggles who have developed and art of faking the arts of Divination," Karl said.

"Well, the teacher we have is always predicting that I will die by the end of the term," Harry grimaced. "I just go there for laughs. It's easy to pass, just put a lot of pain and suffering in the predictions you have to make for homework."

"That's sounds like fun," Karl laughed as Marcus Quimby poked his head is and announced lights out.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: The characters form England are all JKR's. The rest is my own creation. I hope you like the story. The plot is all my own and I'm not sure where I am going. If you want to suggest anything you're more than welcome to. Thanx to all who have reviewed so far

Chapter 7

Harry was woken up by his bed shaking him out of it. He put his glasses on to find Ron on the floor with him. The other boys were cackling their heads off. Harry figured out that this was the school's way of getting their students up and out of bed on time.

"Well, you found out about our wake-up call. Com'on, let's go to breakfast," Tony laughed as Ron grumbled.

"Why didn't you warn us? I would've been up on time," Harry asked.

"It's so funny to see new students fall out of bed. Besides, it is an unwritten code to let the newbees find out on their own," Harry's new friend, Karl, answered.

Ron and Harry dressed and met the others in the common room. They found Hermione looking quite ruffled and upset about something. Her hair was quite frizzy and looked furious. They caught the last of her rant.

"...can't believe that I was on the floor! Why, that is barbaric! I was up traveling all day and I was exhausted!" she exclaimed shrilly.

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry innocently asked.

She turned her full rage on him. "What do you think? I wake up to find myself on the floor with these fools laughing at me!!"

"Well, don't worry about it, 'Mione, the same happened to us," Ron said, taking her arm to keep her away from Leondra and Violet.

They all left the dorms and went to the Hall. They saw more of the school. They went in and saw the teachers sitting at the head table. The Hogwarts students had their robes on while everyone else was in muggle clothing. The teachers from Hogwarts were in robes also.

"Good morning, students and staff, it is a pleasure to start a new year. I will note for the exchange students that robes are not required for the classes here, so if you want to, you change before your first class of the day. Also, your schedules will be handed out by the team leaders. We want you to enjoy your stay here at Boston, so feel free to speak to anyone of the staff. For your acquaintance, I will now have the teachers stand and introduce themselves," the headmaster said.

"Good day, I'm Mrs. Applebaum and I teach Charms," said a young, blonde hair witch wearing a simple peach pantsuit.

"Hello, all, I'm Professor Snape and I will be teaching Potions. I'm from Hogwarts and I will not tolerate any shenanigans in my class," Snape practically growled at the student body.

"I'm Mr. Marsden and I teach the Defense Against the Dark Arts," said a middle-aged man with brown hair.

The teachers each got up and introduced themselves and Professor McGonagall got a hearty applause from the Gryffindor trio from Hogwarts. The dishes were then magically filled with food and everyone started to eat with gusto.

By the time they were finished, the team leaders had passed out the schedules. Harry looked down to see that they had all their classes in one day, but at shorter intervals. He didn't know how they would learn all they needed to pass this year, but if these students can do it, so can they.

After breakfast, they got up and left the Hall. They all looked at their schedules and went to their first class. They found out that they were separated in some classes, which surprised even Hermione.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: The Hogwart's characters belong to J.K. Rowling while the Boston characters belong to me. The plot is mine, of course. If you want, please review nicely.

Chapter 8

"So, let's see, I have Transfiguration first, followed by Herbology, then Potions," Harry read. "Then Arithmancy, Charms, Lunch, Defense Against the Dark Arts then History of Magic. Whew! What a schedule! Is this for everyday?"

"Yep. One hour for each class. We keep the same schedule all week with a two-hour lab for potions on Saturday mornings," Tony explained. "Are we in any classes together?"

Harry gave him his schedule and Tony compared it with the others. Tony was surprised to see that he and Harry had three shared classes while Ron and Hermione shared only lunch, Potions, Charms, and DADA, while Hermione also had Arithmancy with Harry.

"We'll see you in Potions," Violet said, as she, Ron, Hermione and Tony left.

"We have first period together, Harry," Leondra said, taking his arm and pulling him towards the Transfiguration room.

"Good morning, Professor," Harry greeted his Hogwarts teacher.

"Good day, Potter. Take a seat," she instructed crisply.

After taking roll, McGonagall then explained what she expected out of her students. She gave them notes and they had time to work on a little project that Harry found a little easy. He was able to transform the block of wood into a porcupine.

After Transfiguration, Harry found his way to Herbology. There were the same kind of plants and flowers that he learned about at his other school. He then found his way back to the school for his first Potions class in Boston.

He met with Ron and Hermione at the door of the classroom and filed in quickly and quietly. They sat down with some trepidation as they saw Justin and Malfoy in the same class. Malfoy smirked at the trio as the other students came in.

The Boston students were all speaking with each other as Professor Snape swept in. He looked over the class and mumbled something about inappropriate clothing in a wizarding school. He was glad to see his students in their robes. He wasn't going to go easy because he was in a different school.

"Now, you may think that I may be easy but let me tell you, I WILL NOT TAKE ANY GUFF IN THIS CLASS! You are here to learn the subtleties of the fine art of potion making. I will try to teach you nitwits how to notice the intricacies of the ingredients of your potions," he said in a whisper that held the class spellbound.

He then wrote the ingredients for the potion they were going to study and told them that they were to research why each ingredient was used. They also had to answer the basic usage question and the timing of each use.

Before they knew it, class has ended. They all left Hermione and Harry alone as they made their way to Arithmancy. They sat down with Hermione started to explain what Arithmancy was about. Harry wondered why he had to take a class that he wasn't taking at Hogwarts.

When the teacher came in, he found out why. The teacher, Mr. Tabernacle said that Arithmancy was a required course for the Boston school. He knew that there were some students who haven't taken Arithmancy and decided to make the lesson a little easier than his usual.

When class ended, they found their way to Charms class. The teacher was the most beautiful witch the boys ever saw and they held on to every word she spoke. The girls were also entranced as they were trying the spell, _Scrollis Perfectious, _a charm to perfect your handwriting as someone else's handwriting.


End file.
